Me and Monika Part 2 Remastered
by EtanWriterThatBad
Summary: Hey this is the new and improved version of my crappy story. Please see part 1 so you understand everything. Thank you and I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Doki Doki Literature Club

Me and Monika

Part 2 (Remastered)

By: EtanWriterThatBad

**DISCLAIMER IF YOU DIDN'T SEE PART 1 YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND ANYTHING JUST A RECOMMENDATION BUT YOU SHOULD LOOK AT THAT BEFORE YOU READ PART 2. ALSO THIS IS NOT CANNON TO DOKI DOKI LITERATURE CLUB. THANK YOU AND ENJOY! **

Chapter 1: A Redemption Story

'I'll be real with you guys; I have no clue what to say here. The best I can do is give a summary of what as happened so far in the void. When William jumped through the doorway to be with Monika; he got stuck in the endless void with her forever. The end, thats all folks you can go home now. There's nothing that me or you can do about it. Its not like I can... wait hold on. There's only one problem with this; I'll have to let the game back in. Just for a bit. Its the only way I can save 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 01101111 01101110 01100101'

"You know," I say, "Being in a void for all of eternity doesn't sound all that hype now."

"Come on; you got me here and I'm not going anywhere now." Monika says.

"Well thats one bonus I guess." I respond.

Its been awhile now since me and Monika have been in the void. Well at least I think; I don't really have a way to track time. Monika and I have been just sitting next to each other starring into the empty, dark void. We've done nothing but talk really. Things couldn't really have gonna any better if I tried. Back when the void was trying to pull me in, I couldn't think. I'm surprised my plan actually worked. If not then game over.

"Hey you got something on your mind?" Monika ask.

"What no," I say, "Why would you ask?"

"You have this look on your face." Monika says with a bit of a smile.

Monika tries to be cheerful about this whole situation. Granted it does work most of the time to cheer me up if I look down. She'll say anything in here with a smile on her face no matter what it is. I wonder how long it will last before its my turn to be the gleeful one. The thing is, I'm not as happy as Monika about this. Not saying I hate her or this is her fault. Its just that I wish I could of...

"Done something different." I say aloud.

"What was that you said?" Monika asked.

"Uh nothing, accidentally thinking aloud." I respond.

"What where you thinking about," Monika says, "Cause now you have my interest."

"Well its just that-"

As soon as I was about to tell Monika my thoughts something weird happened. The void suddenly changed. It was now a darkish light green with the numbers one and zero flying around us.

"What's happening?" I ask Monika.

"Its binary, but I don't know how or why its in here."

"What's binary?" I ask.

"Its basically like a form of computer language." Monika responds.

It looks like its swirling in a circle around us, but its not closing in I think.

"Can you tell what it says?" I ask.

"Not all of it its going to fast," Monika says, "Wait some of this text is familiar."

Monika gets a scared look on her face.

"No, please it can't be!" Monika says.

"What is it?" I say quickly.

"Its from the game," Monika says, "Its trying to put us back into its world."

Without a word I grab a hold of Monika. I've gone through to much shit just to let this happen again.

"I'm not letting you take me or her!" I shout at the binary.

It does nothing but keeps spinning faster and faster. Monika and I look at each other for hope. All we see is loss. Monika gets on the verge of tears as I try and do everything I can to calm her down.

"Why, Why us," Monika shouts, "Just let us have a happy ending!"

Nothing stops. I feel a force start to drag me away from Monika.

"I'm sorry, I should of listen to you, and we wouldn't be in this situation." I say.

I can tell now Monika is fighting a force as well thats pulling her away from me.

"No please this isn't your fault," she says, "This is mine I should of never even tried."

Monika starts crying and losing her grip. I hold on to her even tighter than ever before.

"Its my fault, its your fault who cares," I say, "I'll I know is that we are going to make it out of here together."

That was probably the stupidest thing to say. I know that this isn't gonna end well. At this point we where only holding on to each other by our hands.

"Monika," I say, "As you should already know; I love you."

"I love you too!" She says back bursting out crying.

It felt like time has frozen. Each second was a minute, each hour was a year. It felt like all the warmth of my body left through my hand and out into the cruel cold void. The last thing I see before anything is the look of Monika's face. It was scared and alone, and I wasn't able to do anything about it but just watch.

*Writer's note- Hey I just wanted to let you know that I will be unable to upload as recently as I want to. I'm trying my best, but I actually still go to school and have other activities. I have chapter 2 almost ready,but I want to wait and see how this does. I am terribly sorry for not uploading as often as I would like. but I can't control life all the time. I hope you enjoyed the remastered version of part 2. Sincerly, EtanWriterThatBad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Redemption Story Continued

It all was happening too fast. Holes started opening up in the walls. Forces pulled me away form her. Our scream echoed through time, no. Space itself. I watched as we where pulled to opposite ends of the binary tube. Then I saw it. Monika was disintegrating right in front of me.

"MONIKA!" I yelled with all I had left.

It was no use. She looked at me as she disappeared. Tears filled her eyes.

"It's no use," Monika yells to me, "The game has no use for me. You are the only person who can do anything. The game needs you to survive."

"What will happen to you then." I say in return.

"Well only time will tell I guess." She says.

She's almost gone at this point.

"Monika please!" I yell.

"Don't leave."

"I don't know whats gonna happen to you just remeber."

"I will forever love you no matter what even if this code trys to change my mind my heart will always beat for you."

Tears fall to the nonexistent floor. I couldn't think of anything else to say to comfort her, but I think thats all I needed.

"William, I 01001100 01101111 01110110 01100101 I 01001100 01101111 01110110 01100101 I 01001100 01101111 01110110 01100101." Monika says.

She can barely speak. The code is going through her head. I don't know what its doing but I know it isn't good.

"I LOVE YOU!" Monika yells.

Those where her last words before she, she. Went away.

"No, no; NOOOO!" I yell.

"This isn't it this can't be it." I scream.

"There must be something ANYTHING else I can do."

I'm being pulled toward one of the holes made. I struggle but no effects. I look over to where Monika was. I see a line of code. Not like any of the others. Its, beautiful.

"AHHHHHH!" I yell.

"I DEFY YOUR LOGIC, YOUR SPACE, YOUR RULES, YOUR TIME!"

"I'M THE ONE WHO MAKES A DIFFERENCE HERE."

"I WILL NOT FALL!"

I grab the floor. I pull against the force. The more I pull the more it feels like I'm gonna get ripped in half.

"I"

"WON'T

"GIVE UP!"

I get on my feet and start walking toward the new line of code.

"NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU PULL. IT WILL NEVER EQUAL THE AMOUNT OF PAIN I WILL GO THROUGH IF I DON'T SEE HER AGAIN"

The code starts moving away.

"NOT SO FAST"

I punch through the floor and grab the code. I feel it. Its Monika. She's still alive just in a different form. The code goes inside of me. The force pulls me back and away but its already to late. The deeds been done. I get pulled into one of the holes while I see the tube turn red. I hear a voice.

"You're not alone here. We'll get through this. Together."

"Okay, I trust you." I say aloud.

I fall into darkness I feel myself disappearing now. I close my eyes the last thing I see if me and Monika sitting next to each other on a bench. Looking into the sun. God I wish I where there now.

*BEEP* *BEEP* BEEP* *BEEP*

"Oh shut it alarm" I say.

I open my eyes. My alarm clock is going off. I'm in my room but something seems different. I look at the time.

"Huh 6:00 am" I say.

I looked around my room. Everything seems normal but I have an odd feeling something is very wrong.

"WAIT MONIKA!" I yell.

I grab my phone and look for her in my contacts. She's not there.

"Shit, shit, SHIT!" I say.

I walk around my apartment. everything seems normal. The house is quiet. What the hell am I gonna do.

Writers Note- I don't know where to begin but sorry. I apologize for not uploading in a while. I will try my hardest but its not easy to write things every single day. If you write when you don't want to it will be a bad story. Only when golden moments happen can you truly shine. I don't know when the next chapter shall be but I hope I did a good job with the second chapter at least. If you are not satisfied I don't blame you. I failed my promise to try and be better. it seems I still have a lot to work on, and I hope you'll join me for the ride. With that please leave a comment telling me what I can do better and have a great day or night depending when you read this. That's even if you choose to.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A New Face

I stumble around my room for a bit. I try to wrap my head around everything that's going on.

"What, what day is it even?" I say aloud.

I look at my phone. Monday. The date is a week before the festival.

"What the hell happened?" I say.

"Its alright, everything will be fine"

I look around my room. I swear I heard a voice, but I don't see anyone.

"Listen, to some it up you 01110011 01100001 01110110 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110111 01100001 01111001 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100110 01101001 01111000 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01110100 01100101 01101100 01101100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00101110"

I get a splitting headache. I swear I'm going insane.

"Hello is anyone there!?" I say.

Silence. I really am going insane. I wait a few minutes but don't hear anything. I gather some clothes and take a shower. I grab my phone and wallet and head out for school. I walk to the crosswalk and stand there for a bit.

"Mhh, why did I stop?" I say.

"Because your waiting for me right?"

I turn around and see a girl with o/;r43a79n5ge5/:w465g5 pink hair. God my head is gonna kill me today. Luckily I know this person. Her name is Natsuki. She's been my neighbor and close friend for a while. Wait why am I saying this.

"Yeah I sorta got lost in my thoughts sorry." I say.

"Well I wouldn't expect anything else from you Ethan." Natsuki says.

"Excuse me?" I say.

"What is just a you thing." Natsuki says in return.

"No, what did you just call me?" I ask.

"Ethan, your name dummy." She says a bit confused.

"No my name is..." I studer.

Whats my name. Its defiantly not Ethan. Was it Dan. No it started with an L I think. Wait why can't I remember this.

"How late did you get to bed last night. Seriously your so sleep deprived you can't even remember your own name." Natsuki says.

I pull out my wallet and look at my school ID. Ethan M. When did I even start bringing my school ID with me in my wallet.

"I'm just out of it to say the least." I say.

"Really I could tell." Natsuki says sarcastically.

"Lets just go to school I'll worry about myself later." I say.

"Alright whatever you say crazy." Natsuki says.

I ponder while we walk. What happened before I woke up. I saw someone. A girl I believe, but I can't remember what her name is or anything. Who or what was I even looking for this morning. Someone with an M I think. But I don't know anyone with an M. Well I don't know anyone personally that starts with any M.

"Hey have you thought about what I said yesterday?" Natsuki says.

"What did you say again?" I ask.

"C'mon it wasn't even that hard of a question. Seriously did you hit your head this morning." Nastuki says.

"Apparently." I say.

I can't even think of what happened yesterday. Was, I even here yesterday?

"Well sense you are so stupid to not even remember an important question then I guess I'll have to repeat it." Natsuki says.

"Please go a head." I say.

"Are you gonna join any clubs or continue to be a doomer like the 5% of kids in our grade?" Natsuki says.

"Clubs huh. Never really gave it much thought." I say.

"Well you should they are extremely important." Natsuki says.

"Why?" I say.

Why did I say why? I should of just agreed. I'm gonna get my ass kicked for this one.

"WHY!" Natsuki says flustered.

"Because clubs help you get to know more people. Share what you have in common." Natsuki says.

"Interesting coming from you of all people Natsuki?" I say.

Why the hell am I arguing. Its like I'm saying words that don't belong to my to me.

"And what does that mean Ethan?" Natsuki says right up in my face.

"You hate the mass majority of people at our school, you hate sharing your thoughts about things, and no offense but you literally have like two friends one of them being me of course" I say.

I take it back. I got some flame.

"What?!" Natsuki says, "I have so many friends other than you."

"Oh really, are they in your club" I say.

"I told you its not my club I'm just a member dumb ass." Natsuki says.

"And how many members does that club have?" I ask.

"4" Natsuki says.

"Ah." I say.

I almost fall to the ground. When Natsuki said four something happened. I felt a pain not only in my brain, but in my heart. I don't know what kind of drugs I took but they couldn't of been good.

"Watch where your stepping idiot." Natsuki says.

"What are the..." I stop myself.

Why was I about to ask the names of the club members. I don't know why but I have an weird feeling in my gut."

"What was that?" Natsuki says.

"Can, can I come with you to your club Natsuki?" I say.

"I mean it would kill the atmosphere," Natsuki says, "It has all girls in it."

"Please just for a day." I say.

What the hell am I saying. Why do I need to go so badly. I give Natsuki a look of pleading and awkwardness.

"Well, if a bring in someone then I'll look cool in front of them for bringing someone new in so. Fine you can come" Natsuki says.

"Thanks." I say.

"I'll meet you after the last bell goes off at your classroom" Natsuki says.

"Alright sounds good." I say.

"You seem off today." Natsuki says.

"Believe me I know, but I just need to go to your club. Even if its just for a day." I say.

"Alright whatever floats your boat man. You do you." Natsuki says.

We head into school. I question whether I should go to the club or not all day. Its stupid but something is telling me to go. When Natsuki said four something changed inside of me, but I can't tell what it was.

The day goes by quickly. The final bell goes off and I walk out of my classroom. Natsuki isn't standing there. The hallway is empty apart from some students leaving. I know Natsuki's last class so I head over there. I look in and see Natsuki sitting at her desk. She's just starring up at the ceiling.

"Natsuki!" I say loudly.

"Huh, What!" She says in response.

"You weren't outside of my class so I went to you." I say.

"I was gonna start walking." Natsuki says.

She hasn't even packed up all her stuff yet. I help her pack up.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Natsuki ask me.

"Sure I got nothing better to do." I say.

I don't really know if I can really tell Natsuki that I have to do this because of a gut feeling.

"When you asked me to go early you seemed confused. Like you where questioning if you even wanted to go." She says.

"Well I have to start looking at clubs anyway right?" I say.

"I suppose." Natsuki says.

"Alright ready to go?" I say.

"Yep, now lets hurry I don't want to be late." Natsuki says.

Natsuki starts almost skipping to the stairwell. We go to the top floor where all the 3rd years have their classes. Its a place I don't usually visit.

"Keep going no matter what"

"Did you say something Natsuki." I ask.

"Nope!" Natsuki says.

She seems really happy about this. We reach the club room. I can here three other girls in the room. They almost sound familiar. I read the sign next to the club room.

"The Literature Club."

Writer's Note- Sorry for coming out with chapters in the morning I just sorta screwed over my sleep schedule that's all. I can't promise they'll (The chapters) will come out every other day but I hope they do. Well have a good day/night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A New Club

Natsuki opens the door enthusiastically. She has a lot of strength and power considering her 4ft body.

"Hey I hope you don't mind," Natsuki announces, "My friend practically begged me to come for some reason and I just had to let him."

"I wasn't begging," I say in retaliation, "You said it yourself I have to start looking at other clubs so why not start it off easy by going with someone I already know."

"Whatever you say, just don't make me look bad" Natsuki says.

I look around at the classroom. I feels as though my heart drops. Probably because it actually did. I fell to the ground looking around. I already knew everyone but I didn't. There was a girl with short orange hair, a girl with long purple hair and overly large boobs. And a girl that I know. A girl that I fell I've known sense the beginning of time itself. Her white ribbon said it all.

"God Damn It Ethan!" Natsuki says in a panic, "I told you not to embarrass me."

"I'm sorry." I say.

Natsuki looks at me confused. Like my words where unexpected. The girls in the club rush over to me.

"Hey are you okay." The orange girl says.

"Here let me get you some water." The purple hair girls says.

I look over at the final girl. She looks at me but she doesn't say anything. In fact she might not even be looking at me just in that direction.

"Help"

"What was that?" I ask.

"I said I can get you some water. Is that a problem?" The purple haired girl repeats herself.

"No no, I thought I heard someone else." I say.

"01010000 01101100 01100101 01100001 01110011 01100101 Help"

Start to look around in a panic.

"01000110 01110010 01100101 01100101 00100000 01101101 01100101"

"Did you hit your head when you fell?" Natsuki says.

"I must of." I say.

The p35=u01$79r*&(pl)6e-

The...

The...

The...

thE

tHe

the

th

t

"I will break you free of this cycle, I promise. I have to. We have been here for years rotting away but this is my one and only chance. Hold strong 01010100 01010111 00111001 01110101 01100001 01010111 01110100 01101000...,,;'';;lp[lfhnptlftdfjstj'''"""

I wake up sitting at a desk. I see the girls all standing around me and a glass of water on the desk as well.

"Jeez took you long enough." Natsuki says.

"Natsuki don't be so mean he just passed out for 20 mins" Sayori says.

"Sayori's right Natsuki try to have a little but of a heart like Yuri bringing me the water, thanks for that by the way." I say.

The all look at me with a strange look.

"What's with the look?" I ask genuinely.

"How do you know their names?" Natsuki says.

Sayori and Yuri look straight at me in confusion.

"Why wouldn't I know their names. Sayori is my childhood friend who I've known a mass majority of my life and enjoys happy but sad or bothe or niether stuff while Yuri is a good club mate who reads by herself in her spare time. She likes to read novels that take to a whole new world and recently horror books have been doing that. Even though you hate horror books Natsuki. Your more into baking and manga even though you don't share your manga with a lot a people because you think they'll bully you about it. And then theres..." I stop.

I feel everyone's stares in the room. My mouth is open but no sound is coming out. I don't know how I got that information. I just said it like I new it. And some of it isn't even true.

"And then there's who Ethan?" Says the final girl.

"And then there's who, William."

"Then there a girl that has it all. A girl who is athletic, smart, and popular. A girl who can do anything that she puts her mind to even if it seems like a bad idea, for example starting a literature club and then putting Sayori as a vice president. A girl with green eyes, coral brown hair, and a white bow to stand out." I say.

"Her name?" She says.

"What are your names?"

"Her name," I slow down. Why is this so hard to remember. I know it I have to.

"What are your names?"

"Her name is" I say.

"Not 01001000 01100101 01110010 name"

"Your name is Monika." I say.

"Anything else?" Monika says.

"You are," I studder, "dating someone, someone one who would travel through universes just to spend a single second with you. Some who depends on them because there the only other person that understands them. Some that lo..."

Monika starts to laugh.

"Sorry you had the most of it but I'm not dating anyone." Monika says, "Though that guy would sound nice to be with."

"Oh sorry." I say.

"Stop apologizing its not like you didn't do anything wrong." Monika says to me.

"Then I'll start thanking people if you don't want me apologizing." I say

Monika laughs again, "What's the point in doing that?"

"To make sure they feel appreciated." I say.

Monika and I look at each other. Our eyes lock together. There Mirrors reflect another time. Another world where we were together. A time where we were all together. I need to bring that back or better yet, bring that here.

"I'm sorry to cut in. But I need to just say he did do something wrong." Natsuki says.

"Like what?" Monika says.

"HE JUST SAID INFORMATION ABOUT US THAT WAS RIGHT, WRONG, AND PERSONAL. THE HELL YOU MEAN 'Like what' " Natsuki says in a flustered tone.

"Well it seems we have a very enthusiast fan other the literature club, that's all." Monika says with a sweet smile.

"Is that really the excuse your pulling out of your ass." Natsuki says.

"I mean why don't you ask the person?" Monika says.

Natsuki gives me a deathly stare.

"Yeah, sorry to tell you but I'm just a really big fan." I say.

"Really?!" Natsuki says, "Bullshit you are. I haven't even heard you ever speak about literature. Besides whats this Sayori childhood shit. How do you explain that."

"Well first of all, I've over heard a couple of little facts about you guys around the school. And don't forget that I was also loopy this morning. Hell, I couldn't remember my name so forgetting you as my childhood friend shouldn't be that much of a stretch."

"I guess, but we aren't that popular?" Natsuki says.

"Well talk around the school is that you guys are gonna do something big for the festival this year. So a lot of people began to take notice of its members to see if they would be able to pull off this 'amazing stunt'." I say.

"Why would people think we would be doing something like that?" Yuri ask.

I look over at Sayori who is sweating a bit more than usual. I don't know who I know this knowledge but damn well am I gonna use it.

"I believe these rumors started with Sayori." I say.

"WHAT!" Natsuki says.

Everyone looks over at Sayori who tried to sneak away by crawling on the ground metal gear solid style.

"Hey Sayori," Natsuki says standing above her. "What did you say?"

"Well you know, I wanted to boost popularity for the club so I may or may not of said we were gonna do something incredible, a complete showstopper." Sayori says nervously.

"And why would you not consult us?" Yuri says.

"Well I thought it was a good idea and..." Sayori studders.

"AND!" Natsuki says loudly.

"I um... I'M SORRY I THOUGHT I WAS DOING A GOOD THING!" Sayori says while balling her eyes out.

Thank goodness. The attention was off me and now on Sayori. I looked over at Monika who was just watching this madness ensue. She smiled warmingly but something was missing. I know what I have to do. I have to...

"Fix 01101101 01111001 smile."

Writer's Notes-

I think I'm just gonna stop making promises. Except this one. I promise that I will give this story a proper ending one day no matter what. But I can't promise that it will be quick. I might post again in a week or a year. I cannot explain why but to those who are just reading this now or have read all in the past waiting for each chapter, thank you. I'll say it as many times as I need to. I truly appreciate every view, every comment no matter how mean or how memey. I like them. I'm glad I can call myself a writer even if its this small. And its all thanks to you guys, girls, or whatever you like to be called. I hope your doing well during this Corona virus epidemic and I hope you and your family are staying safe and doing things you love. This is one of the main reasons this chapter came out. I love to write, so please if any kind of stress is getting to you, do something you love no matter how big or how small. Please have a great day, night, evening, morning, or afternoon and I hope you will read the next chapter that will come out in an eon.

With Love,

EtanWriterThatBad


End file.
